


The Box

by mikeydoodledandy



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cryptidfucking, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Healthy Communication, I love that porn with feelings is a legitimate tag, Interspecies Sex, Knotting Dildos, Lube used properly, M/M, Monsterfucking, Non-Simultaneous Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Though really it's more tender love-making involving a cryptid, Trans Barclay, Trans Male Character, True romance is getting through all the fur so you can eat your sasquatch boyfriend out, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeydoodledandy/pseuds/mikeydoodledandy
Summary: Joseph makes a few fun purchases and Barclay is more than willing to indulge him in testing them out.
Relationships: Barclay/Agent Stern (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	The Box

“Alright, what’s in the box? You put it right in the middle of our dresser and you’re obviously trying to get me to ask about it, so I’ll bite.” Barclay chuckled, eyeing the package his boyfriend had oh so conspicuously set right where Barclay could see it when he’d come into their room that evening. 

Joseph had gone about his usual evening business of getting out of his suit and having a shower while Barclay read on their bed, giving the box in question glances every time he re-entered the room. Finally, freshly donned in a t-shirt and sweats, he padded over to join Barclay on the bed, though he was sans glasses for some reason, appearing to be still wearing his contacts. Barclay finally had to ask when the agent gave the box one more look as he slid onto the mattress next to his partner.

“Was I being a little too obvious? Sorry, I’m just a bit excited and maybe a little embarrassed, so I thought it might be easier to get you to ask first.” Joseph blushed brightly, leaning in and kissing Barclay playfully. The sylph raised an eyebrow, a bemused expression on his face as he set his book aside and leaned into his partner’s kisses.

“Oh yeah? What’s so embarrassing about a box?” He cupped Joseph’s cheek, fingers brushing teasingly against the side of the man’s throat. Joseph looked away, biting his lip to hide a flustered smile. Barclay loved it when he did that; it was one of the first cute things he’d ever noticed Stern do, and he’d only discovered more and more things he loved about the man as they’d gotten closer.

“I may have... ordered some _items_ for us to try out. They’re a bit experimental, but I thought they could be fun.” Joseph shrugged, Barclay raising an eyebrow again.

“Items, you say? Why do I get the feeling this a bit more intimate than your usual bigfoot merch you always buy?” The sylph mused, getting up and grabbing the box from the dresser. It had more weight than he was expecting, the man grabbing his pocket knife before bringing the package back over to their bed where Joseph was still sitting in anticipation.

“I’ll tell you now, I _could_ have actually gotten their sasquatch model but I thought it was perhaps a little too on the nose.” Joseph mused, wiggling in closer as Barclay slit open the tape with his knife and opened up the box.

“Well, now you really have me curious.” It took him a minute to dig through the packing paper before he uncovered two smaller boxes within. One was something named Travus and he couldn’t really tell what it was supposed to be based on the image on the box, but the other was very obviously a giant multicolored dildo with a knot at the base. “Oh wow.”

“Goodness, it’s certainly more.. _blatant_ than I expected.” Cheeks aflame, Stern covered his face with his hands in embarrassment, peeping out between his fingers. “I’m very glad I didn’t get the sasquatch one now.”

“Aw, that might be fun too. It’d be interesting to see just what humans think bigfoot dick looks like.” Barclay snickered, pulling out the dildo box and popping it open. Joseph reached over and grabbed the smaller box, opening it idly though he was obviously more focused on Barclay trying to shake his other purchase free from its packaging.

“Do _you_ even know what that looks like?” 

“I... hm.. I don’t actually. Never had the chance to be intimate with another sylph specifically like me, so I can only make assumptions.” Barclay shrugged, finally extracting the dildo from the plastic casing and wiggling it around in amusement. “Now this thing is a beast. We’re gonna have to really get you good and stretched, huh?”

“Yes, I suppose we will.” Joseph grinned, still blushing brightly. Barclay leaned over and kissed him softly, a gesture that the other man readily reciprocated. As their kisses warmed, Barclay idly batted away some of the empty packaging over onto the floor to get it off the bed, giving them more room. It wasn’t til they were both flushed and eager that Barclay pulled away, grinning like a mad fool.

“Well, at least now I know why you kept your contacts in.” He mused, kissing Joseph again as he slid his hand under his boyfriend’s shirt and across the plush skin of his hip. 

“That’s not the only thing I’ve made sure I’m prepared for.” Joseph purred, the sheer sensuality of his implication sending shivers up Barclay’s spine. 

His partner was fairly flustered and goofy when they had sex until you really got him going, which Barclay loved, but he definitely did know how to crook a sultry word in a way that got the sylph wet when he wanted to. Barclay slid his hand from Joseph’s hip to under the waistband of his sweats, giving his boyfriend’s ass a squeeze. The man had a great ass; the perfect size for Barclay’s big, warm hands.

“Oh, is that so? Now what could you have prepared just for me?” He chuckled as he began to lavish kisses against Joseph’s throat. The man let out a soft whine, tilting his head back to give Barclay full access. However, when Barclay moved in to get closer, he realized the small box Joseph had been opening was still in the man’s lap, distracting him. “..Hey, what is this thing anyway?”

“Hm? Oh.” Joseph blinked, a little dazed, before he realized what Barclay was talking about and looking down with him. “ _This_ is something I got for you. The online store I got the dildo from had them and I’d never seen something specifically made for trans men before, so I thought I’d get it for you to try out. I hope that’s alright.”

“Specifically for trans guys, huh?” Barclay curiously pulled the toy out of the box, tossing the packaging off the side of the bed as well, his partner rolling his eyes. “What? We can pick them up later. I’m not gonna amble over to the trash while I’ve got my horny boyfriend right here.”

“We’re probably going to want to clean the toys before we use them anyway, love. Using something fresh out of the box is a good way to get an infection.”

“Ew. You’re right, but ew. I guess we do need the harness anyway.” Barclay scrunched up his nose before returning his attention to the smaller toy, the dildo set aside for the time being. It was cylindrical, blue and similar to a lot of mastrubation toys he’d seen for folks with dicks, but with the hole considerably smaller. He experimentally wiggled his index finger in the opening, noting the firm grip and suction it formed around his digit. “Huh, interesting. We’ll definitely have to give it a try once we get you good and dicked down.”

“Oh goodness Barclay, do you have to call it that.” Joseph tutted, but he was grinning, his blushing having made it to the tips of his ears.

“Pishaw, you love it.” Barclay smirked, leaning in again and kissing laughter to his boyfriend’s lips. They were awash in giggles and kisses, which ended with the sylph blowing a raspberry on Joseph’s throat and the agent squirming out of his grip from the ticklishness.

“You are an utterly ridiculous man, I hope you know that.” Joseph snickered, hoisting himself off the bed and beginning to clean up the packaging Barclay had discarded.

“Damn right I am. Life ain’t worth living if you can’t be a little bit ridiculous.” He wiggled his eyebrows at Stern before grabbing the two toys off the bed and starting towards their bathroom. “I’ll go wash these puppies off, can you grab the harness once you’re done with that? I get the feeling that getting this beast into it is gonna be a two person job.”

“Oh yes, I hope it actually fits with the knot. I didn’t think about that.”

“Eh, that’s what rubber o-rings are for. As long as this toy is silicone, we can just manhandle it in there.” Barclay started scrubbing down their new toys with a gentle soap, leaving the door open so he could still talk with Joseph. “So where did you find these anyway?”

“I believe the online shop was called Fantasticocks? They had quite a colorful selection, I had a hard time picking just one.” 

“Never heard of them. How did you find th-” A realization dawned on Barclay, bringing cheeky amusement to his face. “Babe, did you find them because they specifically have a sasquatch model?”

“No! I- Well.. Maybe. It wasn’t with the intention of _buying_ that model, I was just... you know.. curious to see what sort of designs might be out there and they just happened to be the first result. They had other toys I thought might be fun for us, so that’s what I got.” Joseph sounded suitably flustered, Barclay shaking his head fondly as he finished his scrubbing and rinsing. 

“You’re adorable.” Retreating from the bathroom, Barclay found Joseph had cleaned up the floor and extracted Barclay’s more heavy-duty strapon harness from the dresser, as well as condoms and lube. They might only be using a toy and they’d been fluid-bonded for months now, but they’d just found condoms made everything a little more hygienic during cleanup. “I definitely wouldn’t be against getting a bigfoot dildo if you really wanna try it out. Maybe you can show me later.”

“Maybe.” Joseph fidgeted, bringing a smile to Barclay’s face as he picked up the harness, dildo in hand as he tried to figure out how they were gonna get it secured.

“So, got the chunky harness out, huh? Guess that makes sense for something as heavy as this thing, though that does kinda beg the question, did you uh..” Barclay lifted his wrist with his bracelet on it in Joseph’s direction, his partner having gotten back on their bed and was sitting warm at his back. “Were you hoping for this to be on or off? Considering this is the only harness I have that fits my true form.”

“Oh! Erm..” Joseph, rested his chin on Barclay’s shoulder, watching him roughly tug the dildo through the o-ring. “I just got it out due to the girth of the dildo, but it’s whatever you’re more comfortable with, love.”

“I always feel like I gotta be more gentle with you in my true form and this dildo doesn’t exactly give me the impression you want me to be gentle with it.” He frowned as the ring got stuck at the knot despite his pulling. He turned to face Joseph, holding the harness firmly, dick pointed towards the agent. “Hey, do me a favor and pull this as hard as you can.”

“Alright.” Joseph grabbed the rubber shaft, pulling it with all his might and a grunt. “I wish I could just tell you that- Ngh- you don’t have to hold back for me, but- There we go!”

The knot of the toy finally popped through the ring in their joint effort, waving lazily between them now that it was secure in the harness. Barclay chuckled softly, letting out a sigh. “Yeah, I think we both know I can’t do that though. I’m a lot stronger than you in that form no matter how you cut it and I could really hurt you if I went all out.”

“I know. It’s okay, Barclay.” Joseph cupped his boyfriend’s face, kissing him gently before pulling away with a shrug. “I don’t mind, but I feel like my being human deprives you of the pleasure you’d get from sex in your true form. You might have been better off with another sylph-”

“Nope, we’re not gonna start on that.” Barclay pressed a finger to Joseph’s lips, shaking his head before peppering the man with kisses. “I love you, Jo, and I don’t care that you’re human. Making sex a little complicated sometimes isn’t ever gonna be a good enough reason for me to not want to be with you. And I’m gonna kiss the notion right out of you until you finally believe me.”

“I love you too, Barclay. Some days I feel a little amazed by just how lucky I am. You’re everything I could have ever wanted.”

“What, because I’m bigfoot?”

“Because you’re the sweetest, kindest, funniest, most loving man I’ve ever met. And honestly? That means so much more to me than you being bigfoot. Crazy, I know, but it’s true. I came to Kepler on a hunt for a cryptid, but found who I actually needed in my life instead.”

“Who also happened to be bigfoot.”

“Who, also happened to be bigfoot, yes. But I think if you had been human and just an ordinary chef at an ordinary lodge, I would have likely fallen for you all the same.”

“Aw, babe, you’re gonna make me cry, in front of the dildo and everything.” Barclay wrapped Joseph up in his arms and kissed him soundly, the harness squished between them. Their embrace was soft and sweet and full of gratitude; warm intimacy that went beyond simple sexual yearnings.

Barclay slid his fingers under Joseph’s shirt again, squeezing his hips as the agent’s kisses grew more heated. Moving the toy and harness for the time being, Barclay leaned back, pulling Joseph on top of him as their kissing deepened, his boyfriend also working his hands under Barclay’s top. 

While the sylph liked to tease his partner from under the fabric of his clothes, Joseph was always far more eager to disrobe his lover. He pushed Barclay’s shirt up to his armpits, Barclay lifting his arms so he could wiggle out of the rest of it, leaving him bare chested. Joseph happily ran his fingers through Barclay’s chest hair at the first opportunity before kissing the other man again, Barclay humming in response.

"Man, you always love that fuzzy chest action, don't you," Barclay teased as Joseph kissed his scars reverently. They'd had the talk early on regarding the do's and don't of what they were comfortable with and his boyfriend knew attention to his top surgery scars were validating and a little arousing for him, even if he couldn’t really feel the sensation there.

"I am fond of it, yes. It's a pleasing texture and you obviously enjoy the attention." 

"I _do._ You got me there." 

It didn't take long for Joseph’s reaction to all their touching to become very apparent in his sweats, Barclay smirking and pressing his thigh up against his lover’s groin in response. Joseph bit his lip, rubbing himself against Barclay with a soft groan as Barclay turned the attention of his mouth to Joseph’s throat.

They divested Joseph of his shirt soon after, bodies warm against each other as they fondled and pet their partners in the dance of foreplay. The sweats and pajama pants were quick to follow their kin to the floor, leaving them both men naked in a crush of limbs, hungry touches, and needy kisses to whatever skin they could find.

Joseph’s length pressed heavily against Barclay’s hip as the agent kissed him passionately, fingers tangled in the sylph’s long hair. His skin was dusted with pink and he always made the best noises when he was enjoying something, like Barclay kneading his ass in a way that stretched him just right. 

It had taken the man so long to not try to hide his little cries of pleasure and Barclay was proud of how far he’d come and how comfortable he was now. He might blush and fuss, but it was a far cry from the Joseph who went on lockdown when they’d first dipped their toes into sexual intimacy.

Barclay finished working a mark on Joseph’s collar bone, examining it with pride before groping for the lube bottle on their bed. “What do you think, time to get you loosened up?”

“I'm more than a little eager to get going, but are you sure you don’t want me to take care of you first his time?" Joseph asked, settling on top of Barclay as the sylph lubed up his fingers. 

“You know how sleepy I get after I cum, babe. If you did me first, I’d fall asleep on you mid-fuck, and nobody wants that.”

“Fine, fine, but I always feel a little guilty that you always attend to me first.”

“Just makes me hotter and wetter for when you do get me off, Jo. Hell, the noises and faces you make alone are almost enough to make me cum.” Barclay smirked, brushing the slick pad of his index finger against his boyfriend’s tight hole.

“Oh you flatter me- Ah!” It wasn't the best position to stretch Joseph that deeply, but getting to see his boyfriend’s face as he pressed a lubed digit into him was one of his favorite indulgences. Joseph had prepped himself in the shower, so he was a little loose already, but a far cry from the stretching he would need to take their new toy.

The man whined keenly as Barclay worked his fingers in one at a time, nails lightly digging into Barclay’s chest as his eyelids fluttered. It took everything in Barclay’s power to actually focus on what he was doing, rhythmically thrusting as he loosened Joseph as best he could from this angle, his partner rocking his hard length against his thigh.

“Alright, I know you love humping my leg at the same time, I’m gonna need to go deeper if we don’t want this bad boy to hurt like something fierce, so scooch.” Barclay smirked as he nudged Joseph off of him, the agent pouting but flopping over onto the bed on his belly, ass in the air. 

“I wouldn’t call it _humping_. I’m not a dog. I just.. get a little carried away,” Joseph huffed. 

The sylph smirked, giving his rump cheeky smack and earning a pleased whimper from Stern before he re-lubed his fingers and pressed into Joseph once more. Barclay peppered kisses along his partner’s spine as he worked, feeling the man’s muscles loosen under his touch. His large fingers were always enough to make his boyfriend squirm in the best of ways, Joseph pushing back against him with soft, breathy gasps. 

“Careful now, I’m always happy to finger you until you cum, but I was under the impression you wanted to try this new toy.”

“If your hands weren’t so fantastic, I wouldn’t... nh.. have to worry about the risk of cumming early.” Joseph lamented between soft gasps, Barclay snorting.

“Are you saying you wish I was worse at fingerfucking you?” He mused, sliding three of his fingers all the way inside of Stern and pulling a particularly throaty moan from his partner’s lips.

“No, never.. _Fuck,_ Barclay.” He rolled his hips back as the sylph stretched him open, Barclay feeling cheeky.

“I thought we were fucking you first.”

“Love, I will hit you with this pillow if you don’t stop cracking jokes and fuck me into the mattress this instant.”

“Oh ho, someone’s rearing to go. Shoulda put the harness on first, hold on a sec.” Barclay pulled his fingers from Joseph’s body, wiping them on the sheets before rolling over on his back and trying to tug the harness on as fast as he could. It got tangled, because of course it did, Joseph watching with flushed amusement. “Fuck, why are these things so awkward..”

“Here, let me help.”

In a joint effort, they got Barclay secured into his strapon, multicolored dick sticking straight up on his lap. Joseph wet his lips as he eyed its girth, Barclay holding it at its base and wiggling it playfully.

“So how do you want to do this, babe?”

“Well, you’re certainly in a good position for me to ride you, now aren’t you?” Joseph pointed out, grabbing the condoms and the bottle of lube for himself. He deftly opened up the wrapping, rolling the rubber onto the shaft before lubing it up. 

Sometimes Barclay felt a pang of wistfulness wishing he could actually feel what the man was doing, but that was a train of thought he tended to avoid following as engaging it led to a rather uncomfortable vein of dysphoria. He was overall fine with his genital arrangement once he’d actually figured out what he liked and was comfortable with, but he had his days sometimes.

Today was not a day he wanted to go down that particular rabbit hole, however, especially with the knowledge that his partner would be taking good care of him afterwards. Joseph was so rarely one to disappoint. The things he could do with his hands and mouth were fantastic.

He was thankfully brought back to the present as his boyfriend straddled his lap, positioning himself above the lazily bobbing dildo. Barclay held it steady as Joseph lowered himself onto the cock, letting out breathy pants as he did, a hand on Barclay’s chest. 

However, he only made it about halfway down before he stopped with a sharp yelp at a thick part of the dildo, quickly pulling himself off with a grimace.

“What’s wrong? Not good?” Worry flitted across Barclay’s face as he sat up, cupping Joseph’s face in concern. Joseph shook his head, pressing his forehead to his lover’s shoulder.

“Sorry... too much, too quick. Burns. Give me a moment.” He took a few deep breaths and swallowed thickly as Barclay stoked his back, wondering if they should stop. “Alright, I’m good. Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, it’s okay.” Barclay murmured, meeting Joseph’s eyes as he held him. “Do you want to keep going, or no?”

“Oh, keep going for sure. Barclay, I’m fine, I promise. I just got a little overeager.” He flushed, nuzzling Barclay’s throat. “You’re sweet to worry though.”

“How about a different position then? Something where gravity is less of a third party involved.” The sylph suggested, still concerned. He knew Joseph was fine, but things like this always made him anxious. Even in this form, he was always worried he was going to break Joseph somehow, even if it wasn’t realistically something he needed to worry about.

“I can agree to that, what did you have in mind?” Joseph nodded, gently petting Barclay’s beard. Barclay could tell the agent had noticed his partner’s anxiety and felt a little guilty about it, but was relieved that Joseph was alright and also willing to try something gentler. He hoped he could get over this anxiety for Joseph’s sake as they got more comfortable moving forward, but he wasn’t quite there yet.

“Hm. Here, I have an idea. Roll on your side.”

“Alright.”

Joseph lay on his side on the bed, getting comfortable with a soft sigh. Barclay brushed his fingers along the curve of his partner’s body before resting it on Joseph’s hip and pressing himself close. No doubt Joseph was able to feel the large length of the dildo resting against his ass if the shudder that quivered through his body was anything to go by. “I bet you see where I’m going with this.”

“I do,” Stern replied with barely a whisper, putting his hand on Barclay’s. “And I’m liking the direction.”

“Sure hope so. All the deep penetration of riding without having gravity to contend with. Alright, here we go.” Barclay smirked, reapplying a dollop of lube and lining the toy up with his partner’s hole once more. Stern whined as he slowly pushed the head passed the ring of muscles, the agent gripping the sheets. “Good?”

“Yes, now move. _Please._ ”

“Yessir.” The sylph chuckled, beginning a steady thrust. He started shallow, working the toy a little deeper into his partner with each go. Joseph leaned his head back against Barclay’s chest, lips parted in pleasure as the other man started fucking his boyfriend in earnest. He didn’t go past the knot yet, saving that for when Joseph was more thoroughly fucked and loose enough to take it.

“Mh, perfect...” His boyfriend mumbled, a pleased and flustered expression on his face as Barclay really got going, his fingers curling into the sheets. The sylph kissed his throat, sliding his hand over the man’s hip and grasping his cock. Joseph shivered again, bucking up into his lover’s touch.

They got into a comfortable rhythm, Barclay making a challenge for himself to see just what sort of noises he could pull out of the other man. Joseph was panting and rocking between the cock in his ass and Barclay’s hand, his skin damp and warm with pleasure as his partner met his movements. He was a picture of exquisiteness, wrapped in the passion of tender love, the sight of which got Barclay throbbing with want.

“Damn, you’re gorgeous,” He praised, tone husky with arousal as he picked up his pace. He could just barely feel his erect clit rubbing against the harness, the sylph trying to press himself against it to try to get some much-wanted friction. 

They had yet to find something that could adequately get them both off at the same time while Barclay pegged Joseph, but it wasn’t like he got nothing out of it. Joseph was ravishing like this and Barclay adored making him feel good, even with the disconnect. Joseph never went without returning the attention in full, so he could hardly be bitter.

“Faster. Fuck Barclay, _please_ ,” Joseph whined, toes curling against their bedding. Barclay adjusted his angle before proceeding, his thrusts growing quicker and more erratic. That must have hit Joseph’s prostate head-on, because the man let out a long and quavering moan, loving every moment.

Barclay was glad their room was far away from the other residents that Joseph could feel comfortable letting out such cries of pleasure without alerting their neighbors of just what they were doing. The sylph adored his partner getting to let go and enjoy himself. 

As he pressed kisses to Joseph’s shoulders and neck, the man let out another series of shuddering gasps, body tensing under his partner’s touch. He murmured incoherent praise as he was pulled closer to orgasm, thrusting his hips more desperately.

“Barclay, I’m.. I need.. _Fuck.._ ”

“What do you need, Jo?”

“Close. I want... mh.. Knot. I’m ready for the knot.”

“Yeah? Okay.” Barclay nodded, nibbling his boyfriend’s ear as he began thrusting deeper. 

Joseph’s body resisted the large bulge at the base of the toy at first, but Barclay quickly found the lube bottle and awkwardly squelched a bit more on the cock, accidentally dribbling some of it onto the sheets. Neither of them cared though, too preoccupied as the sylph began putting more strength behind his thrusts, reminding himself that Joseph could handle his human form just fine and wanted this. 

His partner’s moans grew more needy and his fingers dug more tightly into the mattress as he got closer, pressing his head back firmly against Barclay’s chest in a fevered attempt to ground himself in his pleasure. The sylph, recognizing just how close Joseph was, gave the toy a final snap of his hips and popped the knot inside Joseph with one deep thrust.

The agent cried out, eyes screwed shut and lips parted as he embraced his body’s quake of bliss. His muscles tensed under Barclay’s touch for half a moment before he met release, cock throbbing in the sylph’s hand as he came, no doubt clenching hard around the girth of the knot in his ass. Barclay held him close through his orgasm, thrusting through it and murmuring praise as he gave the love of his life an anchor in his ecstasy.

“Barclay...”

“I’ve got you, babe. I’ve got you.”

“Fuck..”

Finally, the throes of passion released Joseph, his body relaxing against Barclay’s as he let out a pleased sigh. The sylph wiped his hand off on the sheets before gently rubbing circles his partner’s hip and thigh with a soft smirk.

“So... what kind of review does the toy get then?”

“Mmmh... fantastic, loved it, would get fucked by it again.” Joseph hummed, shifting so he could look up at Barclay’s face. He had a flushed and dreamy expression that the sylph couldn’t help but kiss. “Provided, of course, that it’s attached to my wonderful boyfriend.”

“I’m sure that can be arranged.” He mused, careful not to jostle the toy much while the knot was still firmly lodged in his lover’s backside. Joseph smiled and kissed Barclay again, the pair taking a tender moment in Joseph’s afterglow. 

“Mmh.. I love you, you know that?”

“I love you too, Jo. I love that I can make you feel good like this.”

“You’re very good at it.” Joseph grinned, stroking Barclay’s beard and stealing another kiss. After a moment, however, the agent gingerly shifted his hips with a small wince.

“Alright, I think I’m ready for this toy to be out of me, I’m getting a little oversensitive.”

“Can do, babe. Gonna go nice and gentle.” Barclay carefully pulled the toy from Joseph’s body as the man bit his lip, his loose hole twitching salaciously as the cock slipped free. Barclay growled softly in the back of his throat, pulling the man into his arms and pressing his nose against Joseph’s throat. “Mmmn.. You do things to me, you know that? Your body, your noises, the faces you make.. I love all of it.”

“I’m glad. It’s gratifying to know I get a big, burly cryptid such as yourself hot and bothered,” Joseph teased, twisting in Barclay’s arms to face the man and kissing him eagerly. He reached down, loosening the harness enough that he could slide his hand under it and rub the pads of his fingers against Barclay’s hard clit. “Which I do believe it’s time I return the favor, isn’t it.”

“ _Fuck_ , yeah.” The sylph’s breath caught, a soft rumble growing in his chest as his boyfriend teased his clit. He rocked his hips a few times, enjoying the closeness until finally pulling away as the harness started to pinch. “Just.. gotta get out of this thing first.”

“Of course. Let’s see if I can figure out how this other toy works.” Joseph let Barclay pull away, the bigger man kicking out of the strapon and peeling off the used condom to discard later as the agent picked up the smaller toy he’d gotten his partner. 

He wiggled his finger experimentally in the hole like Barclay had, turning it over in his hands before he grabbed the bottle of lube again, squirting a few dabs into it. Putting his finger in the hole again, it made an amusing squelching noise, the two of them snickering as the sylph kissed his partner’s neck.

“Well, what’s the verdict?”

“I _think_ I should be able to line this up, but I’m worried it might not be ideal for me to be holding it. It _is_ a mastrubatory toy.”

“Well, it’s worth a shot. If we can’t turn it into a couple’s thing, I’ll just use it during your next trip to DC and think of you fondly.”

“Good to know it’ll have some use then regardless. And you know you’re always free to pleasure yourself without me involved, even if I am here,” Joseph reminded him, kissing the corner of Barclay’s mouth.

“I can, and do, I’m just being cheeky,” Barclay snickered, pushing himself back against the headboard and spreading his legs for Stern. 

Joseph wet his lips, shimmying up to his lover on his hands and knees. He kissed Barclay softly, reaching down and finding the man’s clit once more, giving it more attention to get it to stand good and erect for him. Barclay gasped against his lips, color filling to his cheeks as Joseph spread him open so he could position the toy on his erection.

“How’s this?” Joseph pressed the hole down on Barclay’s clit, forming a suction that made the other man shudder, the sylph letting out a soft gasp.

“Good, it’s on there. Now try moving it.”

Joseph nodded, awkwardly trying to thrust the toy on his lover, but after a few attempts, it seemed like his prediction was right. It felt nice, but the awkward jostling took away from most of the pleasure. The agent frowned. “Judging from your expression, this isn’t doing much for you.”

“Yeah, not really. Here, lemme try.” He grasped it himself, Joseph letting go, and gave it a few pumps, shuddering with a few jolts of pleasure. “Nnh.. yeah it’s definitely more of a solo thing. Feels good though. That said, I don’t wanna just sit here and have you watch me jack off.”

“No, I’d prefer if you didn’t do all the work either.” The agent sighed, gently taking the toy and putting it to the side before giving Barclay a devious smile. “Besides, why simulate someone sucking you off, when there’s someone who will happily do the real thing?”

“You make a good point,” Barclay chuckled, kissing his boyfriend again. If there was one thing he always enjoyed, it was Joseph’s mouth down between his legs.

“Actually...” Joseph bit his lip, his hand sliding down to Barclay’s arm where his bracelet hugged his wrist. “Are you comfortable with my doing it in your true form tonight? I’m admittedly a little disappointed that the toy isn’t something we could share, especially after you’ve made me feel so good, so I was hoping I could show some love to your true self. But only if you’re alright with it of course.”

“Oh.. uh..” Barclay swallowed, anxious excitement bubbling in his chest. They’d only made love with Barclay in his real body a handful of times, half of which had been cut short by the sylph’s fear of hurting his human partner. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy it, quite the contrary, he just got so scared of their difference in size and power that it got to him. Even humanoid sylphs were more sturdy than humans were and he was still struggling a lot with the mental roadblock of what could happen if he got too carried away. Joseph was always understanding of his distress however, supportive and kind no matter what.

That said, he also adored Barclay’s true form and made sure the sylph knew it. Barclay had originally been worried his body would disgust his partner, but Joseph was never anything but elated to embrace Barclay’s real identity, fur and all. He supposed that shouldn’t be a surprise from someone who was so interested in bigfoot well before he actually met the real one, but it was touching.

“That’s a lot of fur to wade through just to eat me out.” Barclay mumbled, rubbing his arm and looking away. However, Joseph’s hands came softly to his face, bringing his eyes back to his boyfriend’s.

“And well worth every moment of it to make you feel good, Barclay. I understand your worry when you’re pegging me, there’s a lot of muscle behind those thrusts that you get scared you can’t control. I think you could, but I understand and I would never force you to try anything you aren’t comfortable with.” Joseph told him calmly, an understanding smile on his face. “Let me give you this, though. You’re not going to hurt me like this and it’s something I want to provide. I love you in every shape and form and I want to show you that.”

“I...” Barclay felt a deep love for the man in his lap in that moment, the man with the kind of tenderness in his eyes that Barclay never thought he’d get to have. He leaned in and kissed Joseph gently before holding out his wrist, offering his partner his bracelet. “Okay.”

Joseph nodded, rubbing his thumb against Barclay’s cheek before reverently taking the clasp between his fingers. Giving Barclay one more soft look, he popped it open and let the bracelet fall free.

The bed creaked at the sudden change in weight of one of its occupants, but it would hold just fine. This was Barclay’s bed after all, it was made to hold his true size.

The sylph smiled sheepishly down at his human lover, who smiled right back, running his fingers through the fur of Barclay’s chest. And then they were kissing again, something Joseph had never shown any sign of being deterred by despite Barclay’s considerably larger teeth and mouth. 

Barclay worried, he always did, but slowly but surely Joseph had proven time and time again that what form the sylph was in didn’t matter to him. His body language and attraction never changed from one shape to the other and he engaged Barclay just as eagerly regardless.

“Now, let’s get you taken care of, yes?” Joseph hummed, their bodies warm again after their little aside. Barclay nodded absently, distracted as his partner slide down his large and shaggy form. 

His fingers always felt so nice in his auburn fur. Actually, his hands were just nice in general. Joseph’s long and slender fingers had been the source of many idle fantasies before they’d gotten together, and knowing them for real still felt a bit like a very good dream sometimes.

Barclay shifted his weight to give Joseph better access between his legs again, the man parting his dense fur around his groin. It was thick enough that he didn’t have to wear pants, but his boyfriend didn’t seem to mind. 

The change in form had done nothing to ebb Barclay’s arousal, his now considerably larger clit stranding erect from his folds. He had to admit, he enjoyed just how much size his true form lent to his clit. In his human disguise, it was about the size of Joseph’s thumb, but in his sylph form, it was much closer to that of a human cock.

The agent wet his lips, glancing up at Barclay’s face once more before wrapping his lips around the sylph’s clit, pleasure rippling through the cryptid as the man began his ministrations. Joseph’s mouth was always magic in a way that Barclay was a little envious he couldn’t replicate himself.

Joseph’s tongue lathed over Barclay’s length, pulling a rumbling moan from his chest as he leaned his head back. It only took a few passes to get Barclay slicked up, his heart-rate spiking as Joseph began bobbing his head rhythmically along the shaft.

“Fuck, Jo... you’re always so good at that...” He sighed, not sure what to do with his hands. He decided to stretch his arms out, resting his wrists on the backboard above his head as he enjoyed the view of Joseph swallowing his clit. The agent was quite the sight, attentive as he watched to see if Barclay was enjoying it, his cheeks dusted with pink as he ran his fingers through the fur of Barclay’s thighs.

Barclay’s clit throbbed in the man’s mouth, the sylph groaning as his partner did something with his tongue he couldn’t even describe. He panted softly, wondering how long he could keep himself from tangling his hands in the sheets or Joseph’s hair. His partner picked up the pace, earning him another moan.

He’d have to be careful. While they were out of hearing range for Joseph’s cries of pleasure, Barclay could very well shake the walls with his voice in this form if he didn’t show some restraint. He and Jo had been considering getting a place to themselves, which would give them the perk of not worrying who heard them, but Barclay wasn’t sure he was ready to leave the lodge just yet. Maybe though.

Joseph patted his leg, getting his attention before he popped off his erection, his expression sultry and coy. “Are you in the mood for anything inside you, love? Or would you like me to keep going as is?”

“Oh uh... Nh.. _fuck_ , Jo..” Barclay didn’t get an answer out as Joseph licked a stripe across his clit, making him shudder with a gasp. “Shit uh.. Sure. A little something in me might be nice. Maybe some fingers. Vag is fine, I didn’t clean out like you did.”

Alright.” Joseph grinned, returning his attention back on Barclay’s clit as he patted around for the lube bottle. After a few attempts of not finding it blindly, Barclay chuckled and handed it to him, the agent snorting softly before lubing up his fingers.

Gently, he slid three digits inside his partner, Barclay moaning appreciatively. Penetration was a take it or leave it kind of thing for Barclay; he couldn’t really cum from penetration alone, but it was a nice addition to attention to his clit when he was feeling up for it. He was a pretty roomy guy, especially in his true form, so he didn’t get a lot of friction from it, but having something to clench around while Joseph did amazing things with his mouth was always a nice bonus. 

His boyfriend crooked his fingers up into a nice place and then began to hum against his shaft in a way that always drove Barclay wild. It was amazing in his human form and even more so in his real body. The sylph rocked his hips into Joseph’s mouth, letting out a breathy, rumbling moan. 

His hands finally dropped, Barclay reaching out to put a hand on Joseph’s head before remembering himself, his large palm falling short on his thigh. He didn’t want to accidentally grip Joseph too hard, especially when he came. 

His boyfriend noticed however, sighing through his nose before carefully reaching up with his free hand and taking Barclay’s, intertwining their fingers. Barclay’s hand dwarfed Joseph’s to an almost hilarious degree, but the gesture was sweet, the sylph giving his partner’s fingers a gentle squeeze.

However, he was distracted from his worries once more as Joseph hollowed his cheeks, ramping up the suction on his clit.

“Fuck babe... You’re gonna get me gone quick if you keep this up,” He groaned, Joseph smirking around him and giving him a few nice thrusts with his fingers. Barclay was rocking his hips in earnest now as his lover took care of him, pleasure rippling through him. His fur prickled as the desperation for release grew, the sylph recalling the moans he’d brought to Joseph’s lips just before this. 

The way Joseph reacted under his touch and called out his name in his ecstasy, how he cared so much and always wanted Barclay to be comfortable, the love and passion he always found in his eyes, and the face he made as Barclay brought him to climax. Barclay had been telling the truth when he’d said all that Joseph did in bed was almost enough to make him cum from that alone, so remembering that while his boyfriend’s mouth was around his clit was about what did him in.

Feeling the heat in his belly grow, sharp and hungry and wanting, Barclay pressed the back of his hand over mouth to muffle his cry as that tension rose to the surface of his skin. Joseph responded to his lover’s body by thrusting his knuckles into Barclay's wet, warm heat and humming keenly around the sylph’s clit, throwing his partner over the edge.

Barclay’s whole body shuddered, the sylph groaning deep and low against his hand as his large feet curled into the mattress. His fur stood on end the ripples rolled through him, body clenching around Joseph’s hand inside him as his clit throbbed.

Joseph rocked up to hold him as orgasm gripped him, Barclay pressing his face into his boyfriend’s shoulder. Joseph stroked his fur as Barclay rode through it until finally the warm bliss of release settled over him, calming the shockwaves. The sylph sighed, nuzzling his partner’s neck.

“Mmh... That was.. Damn...” He mumbled, the post-coitus haze taking hold. The agent chuckled, kissing the side of Barclay’s face.

“Good, I take it then.”

“Mhm... Real good.. Crazy good.”

“Good.” Joseph smiled, running his fingers across Barclay’s chest. “You’re awfully warm.”

“Mh... Overheating a little I think,” Barclay replied, blinking a few times. He _was_ very hot now that he thought about it.

“Ah. Would you like your bracelet back on?”

“Please.”

Joseph nodded again, locating Barclay’s disguise and carefully latching it back around the sylph’s wrist. Gone was the fur and large form, replaced by a very sweaty, very flushed human one. Barclay grinned, falling back into Joseph’s arms.

The agent kissed his neck as Barclay languished in the afterglow before he shifted to take his contacts out, placing them in their container on their bedside table before settling back in with Barclay. The sylph smiled softly, flopping back on the bed, Joseph following suit.

“Hey... I love you, Joseph. I know I keep saying it, but I do. Dunno what I did to deserve a guy like you,”’ he murmured, tracing his fingers along the man’s sweat-damp skin. They were both sticky and properly fucked out now, the pair sprawling out on their bed in a lazy, contented pile. Joseph ran his fingers through Barclay’s long, loose hair behind his ear, rubbing his thumb against the man’s cheek.

“Everyday I find myself thinking the same thing about you, Barclay. So many things could have prevented us from having this, but they didn’t and I’ve never been more grateful.” 

“Man, we’re such lovestuck fools, aren’t we?” Barclay grinned as he pulled his lover onto his chest, Joseph getting comfortable and leaning his head on the other man’s shoulder.

“Mh, yes, but I think it’s well deserved. We’re sort of an odd love story, I think we deserve some giddy happiness now that we’ve made it this far,” Joseph hummed, Barclay getting sleepy from listening to the rhythm of his breathing.

“Yeah. That’s a really good way to put it.”

“I’m glad it’s you I get to share my nights with. And everything else in between too.”

“Yeah. Me too.” Barclay smilled, kissing the top of Joseph’s head. “I’m glad we can have fun like this and try new things and laugh and make messes and talk about stuff. I never really realized just how important that is until lately.”

“I didn’t either. But I’m thankful I get to do it with you. Speaking of messes...” Joseph craned his neck, glancing at the sheets. “We do have a bit of one to clean up.”

“Eh, it can wait until morning. Or at least til 2am when we’ll both wake up sticky and gross and huddle in the shower together, then drag all the sheets off and nap on the comforter until it’s time to really wake up.”

“Are we really that predictable?”

“Yeah, but I love that. I love that we can just have... normal dumb things we do together.”

“Yes.. me too. Mess aside, I suppose I am getting rather tired.” Joseph smiled, shaking his head as Barlcay yawned, the sylph blinking sleepily.

“I’m always sleepy after a good fuck.”

“Yes, I know, it’s adorable.” Joseph leaned up, kissing Barclay softly, which Barclay returned just as tenderly, closing his eyes as his beloved settled back down on his chest. “Sleep well, Barclay. I love you. Thank you for indulging me tonight.”

“Always. I love trying stuff with you. Goodnight babe, I love you too.”

And, thoroughly satisfied from their little adventure, the two men drifted off in each other’s arms, basking in the warmth and love they shared. A love that, though each passing day, only grew stronger.

**Author's Note:**

> Just got the urge to write some realistic, healthy, smut between a certain government agent and his trans cryptid boyfriend. Hope you enjoyed! And I always appreciate feedback :3


End file.
